1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel composition and method for providing insulation for solid propellant rocket motors, and more particularly to EPDM compositions having fibrous components such as carbon fibers or powder fillers such as silica, or also containing Kevlar reinforcing fibers and suitable for internal and external insulation applications on such rocket motors.
2. Background and Description of the Related Art
It is generally accepted current industry practice to prepare insulations for solid propellant rocket motors from a polymeric base importantly composed of an EPDM (ethylene-propylene-diene monomer) terpolymer blend and containing as one of the diene monomer components of the EPDM blend a 1,4-hexadiene (HD).
This EPDM terpolymer, which is commonly designated as the primary EPDM terpolymer since it is present in a higher concentration than the secondary EPDM terpolymer, has been established as a standard for solid propellant rocket motor insulations due to its superior ablation characteristics, excellent physical properties and processability.
For instance, an exemplary carbon fiber-filled rocket motor insulation composed of NORDEL 1040 as the primary terpolymer is commonly known in the industry as the STW4-2868 thermal insulation and has the following composition as shown in Table 1:
Alternatively, solid rocket motor insulations are also composed of compositions employing finely divided powder silica as a filler, with or without the added presence of a fibrous reinforcing agent.
Exemplary silica-filled rocket motor insulations have also included NORDEL 1040 and NORDEL 2522 as the primary terpolymer in their formulations and the resulting compositions are respectively commonly known in the industry as the 053A and DL1375 thermal insulations. They have the following compositions shown in Table 2:
In addition, an EPDM terpolymer comprising the HD monomer is sold under the tradename NORDEL 2722E. An exemplary silica-filled rocket motor insulation comprising NORDEL 2722E as the secondary terpolymer is commonly known in the industry as the DL1552A thermal insulation and has the following composition as shown in Table 3:
An exemplary aramid fiber filled rocket motor insulation comprising NORDEL 1040 is commonly known in the industry as R196 thermal insulation and has the following composition as shown in Table 4:
Numerous past efforts to develop effective replacements for these standard solid rocket motor insulation formulations have not been successful.
The only manufacturer currently producing the foregoing primary EPDM terpolymer in adequate quantities to meet the demands of the rocket motor insulation industry is DuPont Dow Elastomers of Beaumont, Tex., which markets and sells an EPDM terpolymer comprising the HD monomer under the tradename NORDEL 1040 and Nordel 2522.
However, the ability of the industry to produce STW4-2968, DL1375, 053A, DL1552A, R196 and other thermal insulations containing NORDEL 1040 and NORDEL 2522, and NORDEL 2722E as a primary or secondary EPDM terpolymer has recently been placed in jeopardy due to the announcement by DuPont of its intention to cease production of NORDEL 1040, 2522, 2722E and, generally, other EPDM polymers formed from 1,4-hexadiene. There is therefore a need in this industry, previously not satisfied, to find an effective alternate or a replacement for the above-described standard STW4-2868, DL1375, 053A DLl1552A and R196 thermal insulations. Development and formulation of a suitable primary EPDM terpolymer replacement is especially critical for these discontinued NORDEL insulation formulations.
The requirements for an acceptable, functionally effective, insulation for solid propellant rocket motors are well known to be quite severe due to the extreme conditions to which the insulation is exposed. These conditions not only include exceedingly high temperatures but also severe ablative effects from the hot particles (as well as gases) that traverse and exit the rocket motor interior. Unless the insulation will withstand such conditions, catastrophic failure may (and has) occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,047, an early patent describing asbestos fiber filled insulations, states that flame temperatures encountered in the combustion of propellants, particularly when used as source of propulsion, necessitating the confinement of the gases of combustion and ultimate release thereof through orifices, are usually accompanied by extremely turbulent flow conditions. All of these features place considerable stress and strain upon the member defining the escape passageway. While the combustion of the propellant in the case of rockets and the like will usually be of short duration, the temperatures and turbulence encountered have been found to very easily destroy even the strongest and most exotic alloys formed of iron, steel, titanium, magnesium, silicon, chromium, beryllium and the like. As a consequence, the projectile structure fails leading to total destruction thereof through explosion or in the event that only the exit passageway is destroyed, the projectile proceeds in an erratic uncontrollable path since its trajectory or path is at least in part dependent upon the contour of the passageway through which pass the gaseous products of combustion. That statement still remains fully applicable today.
Therefore any replacement insulation should exhibit at least comparable temperature resistant and ablation characteristics and rheological and physical properties (e.g., Mooney viscosity) at least equivalent to that of STW4-2868, DL1375, 053A, DL1552A and R196, yet should not otherwise significantly alter the formulation techniques employed for the production of the such rocket motor thermal insulation. Additionally, due to the large and growing quantities of solid propellant rocket motor insulation required by the industry, any such replacement EPDM terpolymer candidate should be abundantly available now and into the foreseeable future.
In addition, any replacement EPDM or like terpolymer should satisfy a number of other requirements including wettability of and bond strength with such diverse filler additives as a carbon fiber, aramid fiber, and a silica powder. It is also necessary that such additives be substantially homogeneously dispersed throughout the insulation composition as it is being produced. While standard mixing devices can be employed in the practice of this invention, such as a Banbury mixer, it is a common experience that substantially homogeneous distribution of fibrous additives is not achieved, or achieved only with difficulty, with many elastomeric compositions. Difficulties have been described as in, for instance, during mixing of the components, it can be observed that premature vulcanization may occur as well as other problems that may impede, or entirely frustrate, effective distribution of the various additives which are essential to the ultimate production of the insulation.
Further, once formulated, the elastomeric composition must also possess acceptable shelf life characteristics such that it remains sufficiently pliable, without becoming fully cured, until used in application to the rocket motor casing. This requirement is essential because the production of a given lot of insulation may have to wait in storage for a number of months prior to use. Typically, the insulation may be stored in large rolls in an uncured, or at most a partially cured, state until ready for use. A number of curing agents are well known and are conventionally employed but still must be compatible with the overall EPDM formulation to permit satisfactory shelf life. This in turn requires a balancing of curing agent activity.
In addition, the formulated insulation should be substantially odorless for obvious reasons and this can require special adjustment of the curing agent components.
After application to the interior (or if desired the exterior) of the rocket motor casing, and subsequent curing thereof, an acceptable insulation must also exhibit satisfactory bonding characteristics to a variety of adjacent surfaces. Such surfaces include the internal surface of the rocket motor casing itself and the insulation must also exhibit adequate bonding characteristics between itself and the propellant grain, typically with an intermediate liner surface. In turn, the propellant grain in a solid propellant rocket motor is composed of a variety of materials notably including still another elastomer, various combustible materials, and such additional components as aluminum particles.
A functionally acceptable solid propellant rocket motor insulation must meet those requirements and must also survive aging tests. Such rocket motors may be fully fabricated even many months before actual firing, and for tactical weapons especially sometimes even more than a year or even a plurality of years. For instance, strategic missiles may be stored in silos or submarine launch tubes for decades. Over that period of time, the insulation must continue to remain fully functional without unacceptable migration of its components to or from adjacent interfacial surfaces and adequately retain its elastomeric characteristics to prevent brittleness. This requirement also needs to be satisfied under wide temperature variations. The vibration and physical stress placed on a rocket motor at the time of launch, whether a ground launch or an air firing, is exceedingly high, and brittleness and cracking in the insulation is effectively intolerable, whether from premature or gradual overcure or whatever cause. Even at the end of the burn of the propellant grain within the rocket motor casing the insulation must remain substantially and functionally intact to avoid potentially catastrophic failures of the entire launch vehicle.
In turn, this means that the insulation composition must meet the ablation limits for protection of the casing throughout the propellant burn without adding undue weight to the motor.
A number of past patents have been granted proposing various solutions to the insulation formulation problem. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,970 (generically describing elastomeric formulations with asbestos); U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,304 (generically describing an elastomeric formulation with asbestos fibers); U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,576 (describing an EPDM formulation with a norbornene component with asbestos fibers); U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,779 (generically describing elastomeric formulations with Kevlar fibers); U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,541 (generically a du Pont xe2x80x9cmaster batchxe2x80x9d formulation with Kevlar fibers, but not an insulation); U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,130 (generically describing a moldable carboxylic acid modified EPDM to enhance affinity to various fillers); U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,431 (generically describing an elastomeric formulation using the EPDM Nordel 1040, with Kevlar fibers); U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,905 (describing a technique for the in situ polycondensation formation of aramid fibers, but not referring to rocket motor insulations); U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,649 (describing a polyamide/maleic anhydride modified EPDM with Kevlar fibers for a rocket motor insulation); U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,284 (a Kevlar fiber filled insulation containing an EPDM illustrated by Nordel 2522 in combination with ammonium salts); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,384 (generically referring to EPDM""s with a xe2x80x9cdry waterxe2x80x9d silica additive for cooling purposes). None of these patents address nor effectively solve the problem faced by the present invention. In fact the frequent reference to Nordel 1040 or Nordel 2522 serves to confirm the observation that these particular elastomers are well-nigh the standard in the rocket motor insulation industry.
Accordingly, the search for a functionally satisfactory elastomeric insulation composition requires discovery and implementation of an extraordinarily complex combination of characteristics. The criticality of the material selection is further demonstrated by the severity and magnitude of the risk of failure. Most insulations are of necessity xe2x80x9cman-ratedxe2x80x9d in the sense that a catastrophic failure can result in the loss of human lifexe2x80x94whether the rocket motor is used as a booster for launch of the space shuttle or is carried tactically underneath the wing of an attack aircraft. The monetary cost of failure in satellite launches is well-publicized and can run into the hundreds of millions of dollars.
One well known potential point of failure is the appearance of voids or cracks in the insulation which could lead to the penetration of the rocket motor casing itself. The resultant dispersion of hot gases may not only lead to destruction of the motor generally or can at least lead to its being thrown of its intended course or trajectory with several unhappy results. In such events, either the vehicle itself will self-destruct, or will be intentionally destroyed, or the satellite will be launched into a useless orbit.
Therefore, one of the most difficult tasks in the solid propellant rocket motor industry is the development of a suitable, acceptable insulation composition that will meet and pass a large number of test criteria to lead to its acceptability.
Furthermore, any replacement EPDM terpolymers should not be susceptible to obsolescence issues nor discontinuance in future supply thereof.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to address a crucial long-standing need in the industry for an acceptable substitute for the STW4-2868, DL1375, 053A, DL1552A and R1961 insulations by providing a reformulated rocket motor thermal insulation notably comprising a suitable primary or secondary terpolymer replacement for the 1,4-hexadiene-based EPDM and one that minimizes the degree of modification to the existing formulation methods and also as to the ultimate functional properties of the STW4-2868, DL1375, DL 1552A, 053A and R196 thermal insulations.
In accordance with the principles of this invention, these and other objects of the invention are attained by the discovery and provision of a rocket motor insulation formulation comprising, as a primary or secondary terpolymeric base, an EPDM terpolymer formed from at least one alkylidene norbornene, especially ethylidene norbornene (ENB) as the diene component.
Exemplary EPDM terpolymers that may be used according to this invention comprise those having an alkylidene diene, particularly an ENB diene, component include KELTAN 4506, KELTAN 1446A, KELTAN 2308, NORDEL IP NDR-4520, and NORDEL IP NDR-4640, each of which may be substituted into the STW4-2868, DL1375, R196 and 053A insulation for the NORDEL 1040 without requiring significant modifications to the standard STW4-2868, DL1375, 053A, DL1552A and R196 thermal insulation formulation methods nor as to the resulting multitude of functionally acceptable properties. Other exemplary terpolymers include high-ethylene-content EPDM terpolymers formed from an ENB diene component are NORDEL IP NDR-3722p and BUNA EP T 2370, which may be substituted into the DL1552A for the NORDEL IP NDR-2722E without requiring significant modifications to the DL1552A formulation. Nordell IP NDR-3725 has also been used but the supplier (du Pont) has indicated that due to low demand it now prefers a different formulation, Nordel IP NDR-3722, with a lower diene content of about 0.5% versus about 2.5% for Nordel IP NDR-3725p.
It has now been found that only a small proportion of ENB diene component is sufficient for incorporation in such elastomers, say from about 2 to about 10 wt. %, preferably from about 2 to about 7 wt. %, and with the balance of the olefin content of the composition composed of ethylene and propylene, with the ethylene forming from about 40 to about 80 wt. %, preferably from about 50 to about 75 wt. %, and with the remainder being propylene. Trace amounts of other dienes may also be present to induce branching in the elastomer. Generally, the only significant modification that is required involves the selection of a less reactive curing agent to offset the higher reactivity (relative to HD) of ethylidene norbornene (ENB). Furthermore, NORDEL IP NDR-3722 and BUNA EP T 2370 are not presently foreseen as being susceptible to obsolescence issues.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and appended claims which, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, explain the principles of this invention.